Break
by Aliemah
Summary: Garrus and Ayla finally get a chance to catch their breath and relax for once. Fluffy one-shot, set during ME3. Rated T for suggestive themes and mentions of nudity. Also published on tumblr.


He woke up feeling exhausted, and sore. As anyone might the day after an intense mission. Though, yesterday had been a day spent entirely traveling from one system to another. If Garrus wasn't mistaken, they were still on their way. The weight of the bed wasn't fully beneath him, and he recalled that he wasn't sleeping in his own bed, anymore. With something of a heavy sigh from exhaustion, he opened his eyes and sat up, immediately looking to his right at the source of the rest of the weight.

She was curled up beneath the blanket, black, inky hair spread chaotically around her face, and her cheek was squished against the pillow. Ayla was still sleeping soundly, and Garrus was only slightly concerned, seeing as she normally woke up if he so much as shifted. Maybe they'd both pushed themselves a little too hard last night. Shaking his head with a smile, he laid back down beside her, reaching out with his hand to brush some of the hair from her face.

Spirits, he couldn't remember a time where he'd had a moment she hadn't also been there for. Ayla had been in his life for so many years, now, that being away from her felt wrong. A few weeks ago when he'd sprained his ankle, he'd been forced to sit out on quite a few missions. It was hell, not being able to watch his love, and keep her safe. But he knew he was in no condition to follow her. Garrus felt lucky that so many of the other crew members could be trusted to do a good job of keeping her safe. But besides those times he'd gotten injured, he was always there beside her, making sure she could charge in and deal some damage.

Garrus watched as her back rose and fell steadily. The way she slept on her stomach seemed odd to him, but she insisted it was comfortable. As long as she got to sleep, he couldn't argue. Though, he much preferred when she laid on him. Something about the contrast between _them_ was reassuring. Nothing about them was the same, physiologically. But somehow they worked. Somehow, they managed to carry each other as each day grew harder and harder to bear alone. They were in this together, until the very end. Whatever that meant.

She shifted with a deep inhale. He knew from all the years they'd spent together it meant she was waking up. Sure enough, she brought her arms up from her bare chest, stretching them above her head just as her legs stiffened. Her body was like a board for a few minutes, and then she let out a sigh, relaxing.

Grass met sky, with a pleased smile. Ayla rolled onto her side, then scooted herself closer to him, arms latching around him as if to keep him from falling off a non-existent cliff. With a low chuckle, he pulled her into his own arms, nuzzling the top of her head with a low, content purr. Her shoulders were relaxed, her legs tangled in his, and her hair was still surprisingly smooth as he ran his talons through it, enjoying the sensation of it slipping through his hands like a dreary, beautiful silk. She let out a hum and buried her face in his chest.

The time that passed wasn't on the forefront of Garrus' mind, and he hoped it wasn't on Ayla's either. Another full day of travel meant they could take a break, and spend the day with each other. Had it not been for an emergency that took the better part of the day, the two would have never left the room yesterday. They had all day with each other, now. With another sigh, she gave him a gentle squeeze around his middle.

"Sleep well?" she mumbled.

"Mhm. Did you?" he nuzzled her again, feeling her nod. "Good."

That was about all that was spoken between them before he rolled on to his back, letting her crawl on top of him and get herself comfortable again. Ayla ended up with her torso leaning against his, practically sitting on her feet as she straddled him. He rested his hands on her hips, and continued to purr softly at her, remembering how she'd said it was one of the most relaxing sounds. Garrus wanted to talk with her, but he wasn't sure what they could talk about, and he didn't want to ruin the comfortable silence that had already stretched between them for the better part of an hour, now.

So, he continued to brush through her hair with his hands, relishing in her warm, soft skin that she so graciously wrapped around him like a blanket. He could have stayed like this forever. Just the two of them, enjoying this rare morning without interruption… It was all they could have asked for. And really, he was helpless when it came to getting these rare moments. Anything to show her how much he'd missed having her in his life, or around him. More importantly, he would do anything to show her how much he loved her. Pure and simple.

Her five fingers intertwined with his three, somehow making them fit comfortably, bringing their hands up between them to kiss at his digits gently. Ayla was incredibly tender with him, and it was a stark contrast to how she was any other time. He didn't mind, and he wasn't shocked. Garrus, in the beginning of it all, had actually expected her to be softer outside of her work. She just seemed the type. He'd laughed at himself for expecting that of her, only to find out he was right, and then he felt proud for being able to read her so well so early on. She was a fervent cuddler, and determined to make everything as comfortable as it could be for both of them. Ayla was devoted to him, just as she might be towards taking down a target – the intensity of her affection was no different.

How they had managed to get things right between them was forever a mystery to Garrus. He'd always hurt those closest to himself, but now she was here, protecting the both of them from hurting anyone. Ayla was everything to him. He couldn't stand to lose her again. He wouldn't stand to lose her again. She deserved her happy ever after… Or however that saying went.

"You look like you're thinking hard about something." she hummed as her chin rested on the crest of his chest plates.

"I'm just so happy I got you back."

"I'm glad I got you back, too." she smiled and stretched forward to give him a soft, quick kiss. He wished he could have wrapped her in his arms, curled up, and stayed with her like that forever. All he wanted was her companionship, and affection. That's all there had ever been between them and he couldn't think of anything better.

Sure, Ayla was his lover, mate, partner. But she was his best friend above all else, the constant in his life.

"I love you."

"I love you more." she grinned.

"I doubt that, but I'll accept the challenge."

"You're going to lose."

He hated what he said next, cheesy as it sounded. But Garrus had to say it, because it was the truth.

"How could I ever lose when all I _can_ do is love you every moment of every day?"

He was met with silence, and a softening gaze. Brushing back the hair form her green eyes, he pulled her close again, holding her the way he wanted to hold her forever: in his arms, with her curled up against him, and him curled around her, wrapped up in each other beneath a blanket in bed. For the entire morning.


End file.
